Risky Business
by la vie est belle
Summary: She has a boyfriend. Joe knows. But how long will it take for her to cheat, and their friendship to turn into something more?


I'm sort of new to this…

_I'm sort of new to this…_

**This wasn't right. **

She sat curled up in a chair in the corner of the room, watching him sleep. But all she could think about was _him_.

He was always at the studio for about seven hours a day, only being needed about three of those hours. The other four he spent by the receptionist desk, charming her. He always made her _smile_.

She looked at the boy on her bed and _frowned_. He had come home wasted again, and she had to tend to him. He finally began to stir, and patted the empty space next to him.

"Babe?" his raspy voice croaked. When she didn't respond, he rubbed his eyes and looked in her direction. "You okay Mack?" She _hated_ that nickname.

"What? Um, yeah, I'm fine" she replied and faked a smile. He closed his eyes again, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Come lay with me?" Since his eyes were closed, he couldn't see her role her eyes.

"I can't babe," she answered with insincere sweetness in her voice. "I've got to go to class, and then I have work later. But don't forget, we have dinner reservations tonight."

"Oh okay, yeah," he mumbled into his pillow, probably falling asleep instantly. She rolled her eyes again before going to get ready.

--

"…so then I was like, 'That's what she said!'" Joe finished telling his story, as Mackenzie sat in the leather chair laughing harder than she had in a while. One hand gripped the arm rest to keep her from falling off the chair, and the other was wrapped tightly around her stomach. "You have the most adorable laugh I have ever heard, Ms. Dawson," he said once she had finally calmed down.

"Thanks," she replied sheepishly, feeling a light crimson color over take her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time Travis had complimented her, aside from the occasional, 'You look bangin.'

"Oh, what time is your shift over?" He leaned over the desk even farther, his voice lowering.

"Um, in like an hour and an hour, but-" She was cut off by 'The Good Life' by Kanye West, set specifically as Travis's ringtone. She smiled apologetically at Joe, who was trying his best to refrain from groaning. He had only heard about Mackenzie's boyfriend three or four times, and he already hated him; he could tell he wasn't right for her. Even if they hadn't talked about him those few times, Joe would've hated him for the very fact that Travis had her and he didn't.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey Mack. Listen, Alex is having this party, so I probably won't be home 'til later."_

"But we had dinner reservations…" she said quietly, hoping Joe couldn't hear her. She was embarrassed that her boyfriend was bailing on reservations she had made a week ago so he could go get wasted for the second night in a row.

"_I know babe, I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you! Please baby, I love you." _

"Alright, fine," she continued in a hushed tone. "Just don't expect me to cater to you like last night." With that, she shut her phone. No 'I love you,' because quite frankly, she didn't. And she knew he didn't love her either, no matter how many times he said it.

There was a long pause before Joe cleared his throat. She quickly redirected her focus to him. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! What were we talking about?" She let out a soft giggle, and he smiled widely. He _loved_ her laugh.

"Oh right, so this new restaurant opened on Rodeo, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I mean, you don't have to if you already have plans. I completely understand. It's just that Kevin and I were going to go, and then he made plans so-"

"I'd love to," she cut him off, and giggled again at his rambling.

"Really?" She nodded, flashing him a dazzling smile. "Oh, okay then. I'll come find you when your shift is over," he said and started to walk backwards off towards the studio his brothers were in.

"See you in a few Joe," she called to him.

"Bye Kenzie," he waved. His eyes never left hers.

'Kenzie…' she thought to herself. She _loved_ that nickname.

**There was no way this was right.**

Tell me what y'all think! I promise it will get more interesting than this chapter/ prologue. Should I take this idea and run with it, or just scrap it? I want to know!

Pace, Amore, Felicità


End file.
